


The Perfect Crime

by irisbleufic



Series: Girl In the War [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, M/M, Murder Husbands, Naked Cuddling, POV Edward Nygma, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “We might still go to Arkham,” he said after a few seconds, sobering in a way Edward disliked, “or worse.  I'm trying to make sure we take advantage of—of the time we have.  Do you understand?”Edward squinted as Oswald lifted his head, cherishing the skewed, smudged state of his glasses.“I do,” he said quietly, craning his neck for a slow, defiant kiss.  “But they'll never catch us now.”





	The Perfect Crime

Dealing with Victor Zsasz and his crew scarcely an hour after the GCPD had bagged the bodies, taken statements, and departed was _not_ Edward's idea of a nice evening, [but he'd done it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630461?view_full_work=true). The thought of Charles remaining on the premises had been even more disagreeable to Elijah than to Edward, so a quick conference with an increasingly delirious Oswald had resulted in Zsasz being summoned.

Having seen the assassins off with Charles in custody, Edward navigated the staircase on unsteady feet.

Elijah gravely awaited him at the top, looking just as pale as when he'd finished speaking with Bullock.

“You look like you're about to collapse,” said Oswald's father, worried. “I'll tell Olga to start dinner.”

“I would prefer it if she brought up a tray,” Edward confessed. “Oswald needs to stay where he is.”

Nodding, Elijah clapped Edward's shoulder, eyes luminescent as he tipped his chin up to look at him.

“Never, as long as I live,” he said with conviction, “will I be able to repay you for what you've done.”

“Then keep paying Olga,” Edward suggested, hoping he sounded deferential enough. “She helped.”

“Don't think for a moment,” said Elijah, “that I don't know it was your quick wit that got her onboard.”

Stiffly, Edward returned the shoulder-clap and bypassed him. “Thanks. But I should, ah, get back...”

“I only ever knew one person who could take such good care,” Elijah called after him. “Now, it's two!”

Edward closed the bedroom door as quickly as he could without making a racket, standing for a moment with his back pressed against it. He took in his dusk-washed surroundings, reassured by the inky shadow, darker than the rest, that was Oswald's hair against the pillow.

Unthinking, Edward stripped down to his underthings and crawled beneath the fever-heated covers.

“It's boring when you're not here,” Oswald mumbled, a shock of bare skin all down Edward's front.

“Should've kept the pajamas on,” Edward scolded, but the rasp of Oswald's stubble against his collarbone and the slick, scorching swipe of Oswald's tongue made him gasp. “You might get chills.”

Oswald made an impatient noise and slid his good leg over both of Edward's, pressing against his hip.

“The only reason I'm cold is because you left the bed,” he said, sounding almost angry. “Edward...”

“It's taken care of, everything's taken care of,” Edward reassured him, wishing he'd shed his last layer.

“Stop acting like I might break,” Oswald said, pinching Edward's backside. “You know that I won't.”

“I don't think it's normal for someone so ill,” said Edward, clutching at him, “to be this... _um_.”

“Call it a Pavlovian response,” Oswald mumbled, unbuttoning Edward's underwear. “ _Mmm_.”

It was a relief that they were on the same page as far as sex drive was concerned. Edward shouldn't split hairs about the underlying reasons, especially not with Oswald, all breathy moans and trembling limbs, pushing him onto his back and grinding down.

“Don't,” Edward cautioned, holding him still, taking over the work of movement. “You're in pain.”

“When I think,” Oswald whimpered, biting at the tendon in Edward's neck, “that you might've drunk...”

“I wouldn't have,” Edward said, thrusting up against Oswald's thigh, beyond caring about the impending mess. “I knew they'd try something sooner or later, I knew they'd— _oh_.”

Oswald's groan was enough to prevent him from finishing the thought, but not from finishing. He wrapped both legs around Oswald, savoring the way Oswald's fingers tightened almost brutally around his wrists. The thought of being bound wrung another shudder from him.

“What was that about,” Oswald murmured into the crook of Edward's neck, finally spent and panting.

Edward's mind was too scattered to moderate his mouth. “It would be really hot if you tied me up.”

Oswald snorted, clearly amused, but he couldn't mask the full-body shiver that indicated agreement.

“We might still go to Arkham,” he said after a few seconds, sobering in a way Edward disliked, “or worse. I'm trying to make sure we take advantage of—of the time we have. Do you understand?”

Edward squinted as Oswald lifted his head, cherishing the skewed, smudged state of his glasses.

“I do,” he said quietly, craning his neck for a slow, defiant kiss. “But they'll never catch us now.”

“The catching part makes no sense,” Oswald mumbled, nipping Edward's lower lip. “They know...”

“You can know somebody did something and still want to catch them,” Edward insisted stubbornly.

“I've been caught too many times to be that certain,” admitted Oswald, candid. He bumped noses with Edward by accident, as darkness had fallen, but turned it into an intentional nuzzle. "I want to make sure you know how I feel."

“Have I said it?” Edward asked softly, palming the feathery hair at Oswald's nape. “Have I told you... _enough_?”

Oswald kissed him again, deeply, hard enough to steal his breath. “At least the once I can remember.”

“I mean it this time, but I'm hesitant,” Edward whispered. “I've recently...cheapened the sentiment.”

“That was before you had a chance with me,” Oswald teased, but there was concern beneath his levity.

Edward wrapped his arms around Oswald now that his arms were free, focusing on Oswald's heartbeat.

“You shouldn't love me back,” he said, grateful Oswald had the sense to remove his glasses just then.

Oswald kissed Edward's abruptly-closed eyes, wiping ineffectually at Edward's sudden, choked tears.

“You need food, my love,” he said, his nose wrinkling endearingly as they shifted. “And a shower.”

“Yep,” Edward agreed, feeling calm enough to chance a smile. “I think your father's sending it up.”


End file.
